pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Minalia
Character Info Minalia was a healer under Elif until she joined the miners and then the engineers. Minalia has been a helpful, sometimes instumental member of the Tei'kalieth clan. Physical Description A busty and tall lath female of Teikaliath descent. While convervatively clother in the early days of the clan, she has moved on to more seductive clothing as time progressed. Appearences Mainly in the healer panels during the Dvaraka wars, healed Mari'ciel, invented the fish oil produce. I don't feel like explaining myself here. Just read the comic. Let's see. In no particular order. In Ptp1.0 -Started the moon festival advice. -Saved the clan from destruction by the black suns by getting a vital clue to get nals to help during the last hours of the fight. *attempted to die in the attempt* -Got Shiir to do his belly dancing routine and got Anjhali to laugh her ass off at our previous master attempt to woo her. -Saved our slaves from dying in their cell, healed their wounds afterwards. -Attempted to get a BS wargolem but the Nal stole it from us.:( -Not noted in comic but I posted the action of getting An'jhali trained in the library to learn some basic summoning. -Not noted as well I did post the advice of getting Anjhali to learn military stuff. PTP1.8 -Built the forge. -Built the first axes for lumberjacks -Failed to make a sawmill. -Found Min's point mining zone in E-17 and began exploitation for rocks. -Built the miners house. -Started construction of of the ballista. -Build the first official forge house, workshop -Built all the PTP2 houses along with 10 other folks who helped out. -Attempted to do a fake assassination attempt on Anjhali to train her skills against such a occasion via wearing my white ninja outfit. -Got the boat on the lake, had to clean it up and took a spin with it in icy cold waters. -Got a shiny new look and put a emphasis to establish more farming zones in sector F19 and F18. (Somehow the roads in E18 and E19 went south) Advices Made by this Clan Member Too many to count. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Raise in a noble house, Minalia was very well educated by her mother with a focus on scholatics. Her house was wiped out in the opening vollies of the civil unrest that happened in Shifaye'sindil. Unlike many, she does not see the Black Sun conquest of Shifaye'sindil to be a tramatic event. Grateful for the fresh start that followed the Exodus, she set about trying to improve her fledgling clan however possible. She engaged in many controversial efforts that were not well recieved by many. After the Exodus from Chel'el'Sussoloth, Minalia began to improve the colony as much as The Will of the Clan would allow her to do so. This sums up most of the Path to Power 2 time frame, with her garnering more or less support as the clan's whims dictated. Her forthough and vision, while controversial at first, is now heeded by the clan in Path to Power 3. Minalia has since become a prominent member of the clan and defacto chief engineer and golem specialist aboard the clan's airship. Character Gallery Minalia and Wy checking out golems.jpg Category:Player Characters Category:Healers Category:Builders